


Weihnachten ist ein Fest

by Sylphira



Series: Eine schleichende Geschichte [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphira/pseuds/Sylphira
Summary: Auch Kara, Luther und Alice haben ihre kleine Weihnachtsfeier.
Relationships: Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Eine schleichende Geschichte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638691
Kudos: 4





	Weihnachten ist ein Fest

Weihnachten war für Kara und ihre kleine Familie bisher die schönste Zeit. Sie haben die ersten beiden Tage zusammen mit Rose gefeiert. Am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag haben Adam und Alice Geschenke bekommen. Alice hat ein Plüschtier bekommen, ähnlich der Form ihres Vorherigen, welches sie bei Todd hatte. Außerdem hat Rose ihr ein schönes Buch von der Geschichte “Alice im Wunderland” gekauft. Anschließend haben sie den Film zum Buch angesehen, da ihn Rose auf DvD hat. Kara hat ihre kleine Tochter nie glücklicher gesehen.

Luther hat ihr eine Kette geschenkt, während sie ihm Handschuhe für die Arbeit besorgt hat. Sie sind immer noch nicht auf einen Nenner gekommen, was sie eigentlich füreinander sind. Sie sind Alice Eltern, aber ihre Beziehung ist rein platonisch und sie sehen keinen Grund darin daran etwas zu ändern. Sie fühlen sich wie eine Familie ob sie nun in einer nach menschlichen Standards definierten Liebesbeziehungen sind oder nicht. 

Rose sagt ihnen jedes Mal, dass an ihrer Art zu leben nichts falsch ist so lang sie alle glücklich und sicher sind.

Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag geht die kleine Familie zusammen nach Jericho. Die Androiden haben beschlossen zusammen Weihnachten zu feiern und ein kleines Programm zu organisiere. Der ganze zentrale Raum ist geschmückt und überall sind Androiden ausgelassen am Reden und Lachen. Alice rennt freudig zu ihren Freunden, welche sie bei ihren vielen Besuchen gefunden hat, obwohl viele Menschen ihre Kinder behalten wollten oder liebend gern wieder aufgenommen haben, gibt es auch noch viele Kinder, die in Jericho als Waisen leben, wobei sich die Gemeinde liebevoll um sie kümmert.

Kara kann gar nicht schnell genug antworten, da ist Alice mit einem ‘Bis später’ mit den Anderen verschwunden. Sie will ihr gerade nach, da spürt sie Luthers beschwichtigende Hand auf der Schulter: “Wenn sie eins hier ist, dann sicher.”

“Ja, natürlich”, stimmt Kara zu nachdem sie durchgeatmet hat. Ihre Sorge um ihr kleines Mädchen wird wohl nie verschwinden. 

Es dauert nicht lang und sie treffen Simon und seine Freundin North, zu welchen sie sich gesellen. Kara erinnert sich daran wie Alice sie ein paar mal erwähnt hat. Sie unterhalten sich kurz, bevor das kleine Programm, welches sie geplant haben losgeht.

Zum Anfang werden sie alle von Markus begrüßt, welcher eine kurze, aufmunternde, fast lustige, Rede hält und damit das Programm einleitet. Danach kommen kleinere künstlerische Einlagen von verschiedenen Androiden, gefolgt von einem kleiner Chor der Kinder, welche mit einem ehemaligen Lehrermodell, einige Weihnachtslied eingeübt haben, darunter auch Alice wie Kara innerhalb von Sekunden ausmacht.

Luther lacht leise über ihre aufgeregte Freude ihr Mädchen auf der Bühne zu sehen, aber sagt nichts dazu. Später muss sie ihn unbedingt fragen ob er davon wusste. 

Zuletzt singen sie gemeinsam “Hold on”, als eine Art Hymne der Androidenbewegung wie auch als Symbol für den weiten Weg, den sie schon gekommen sind. Markus hat in seiner Eingangsrede verkündet, dass es Anfang des nächsten Jahres erste weitgehenden Gesetze in Richtung Staatsbürgerschaft und Familien geben wird. 

Als die Show vorbei ist, geht die Sonne bereits unter, zwar geht die Sonne im Winter sehr früh unter, dennoch nehmen Luther und Kara es als Signal, dass es Zeit wird zu gehen. Alice will zwar zuerst nicht recht, lässt sich aber mit der Voraussicht eine Geschichte vorgelesen zu bekommen schnell umstimmen. 

Zuhause angekommen setzt Kara ihr Versprechen in die Tat um, während Luther sich auf Montag vorbereitet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich war das Teil von Kapitel 15, aber es ist eigentlich mehr oder weniger irrelevant zur Story und ich bin auch nicht ganz zufrieden wie es geschrieben ist, aber wieso es vorenthalten, wenn man es einmal (eigentlich sogar zweimal) geschrieben hat.


End file.
